dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sukrit Wisedkaew
Perfil thumb|300px|Sukrit Wisedkaew *'Nombre:' สุกฤษฏิ์ วิเศษแก้ว / Sukrit Wisedkaew *'Apodo:' Bie (บี้) (diminutivo de Gumbie (libélula)), Bie The Star *'Profesión:' Cantante y actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chiang Mai, Tailandia *'Agencia:' Exact (GMM Grammy) Biografía En 2006 se convirtió en el segundo ganador de la tercera temporada del reality show para nuevos cantante "The Star". Aún quedando en segunda posición fue el que ganó más fama, en especial tras su primer single "I Need Somebody" en octubre del 2006. A parte ha actuado en varios dramas y musicales y el sitcom "Nut kub Nut" que se emite desde 2007 hasta la actualidad. En su primer drama (Roy Adeed Hang Ruk) que duró 4 meses de rodaje, reconocó que el director le regañaba a diario y a veces terminaba llorando, pero siempre ha estado agradecido del duro trabajo. Su segundo album "I love you too" se lo dedicó a sus fans. Bie participa continuamente en actividades sociales y le han otorgado varios premios incluyendo el premio de Joven destacado del 2009 por el Ministerio de Educación. Premio de "Hijos leales a sus madres" del Ministerio de Desarollo Social y Seguridad Humanitaria. En 2010 representó a Tailandia en el Asian Song Festival de Corea. Dramas *Prom Mai Dai Likit (GMM One, 2018) *You're My Destiny (Thai) (2017) *Soot Ruk Chun La Moon (2016) *Jatt Ruk (OneHD, 2015) *Songkram Nang Ngarm (ONE HD, 2014) *Koo Gum 2013 (Channel 5, 2013) *Karm Wayla Tharm Ha Ruk (Channel 5, 2011) *Dok Ruk Rim Tang (Channel 5, 2010) *Prajan See Roong (Channel 3, 2009) *Hua Jai Sila (Channel 5, 2007) *Nut Kub Nut (Channel 9, 2006 - OneHD, 2015) *Roy Adeed Hang Ruk (Channel 5, 2006) Anuncios Publicitarios *Campaña "Soporte Moral" *Campaña "Parar la violencia contra los niños y mujeres" *Campaña anual contra las drogas *Campaña "Soporte a la Salud" *Leche de Soja Foremost *Cámara de fotos Sony Cybershot *Teléfono móvil I-mobile *Moto Honda Click-i *Mentas Cloret *Fideos Yum Yum Jumbo *Café Kao Shong *Seguros Muang Thai Unit Link Musicales *2007 - Banlang Mek *2008 - Kang Lhung Parb / Behind the Painting Programa de TV *2007-presente, Nut kub Nut Discografía *2006.05.06 - The Star 3 *2006.10.16 - Love Scenes (1er solo album) *2007.02.26 - Star Together *2007.03.24 - Special Album: R Anattapol & Bie *2008.01.26 - I Love You Too (2nd solo album) *2008.03.22 - I Love You Too (Mini concierto) *2008.07.26 - Bie Love Attack (Concierto) *2008.08.25 - Love Hits (Album especial) *2008.10.11 - OST : Kang Lhung Parb (Musical) *2009.04.09 - Hug Bie (3rd solo album) *2010.05.10 - OST: Dok Ruk Rim Tang *2010.07.08 - Love Series : Teum Ruk *2010.12.01 - Glua Tee Nai (Nuevo Single) Premios *Young Generation Hottest Song of the Year "I Need Somebody" 2007 *Seed Award for Hottest Song of the Year "I Need Somebody" 2007 *Star Entertainment for Hottest Song of the Year "I Need Somebody" 2007 *Siam Dara Most Popular Artist of the Year 2008 *Sudsupda Young & Smart Most Popular Artist of the Year 2008 *Top Award Best Artist of the Year 2008 *Audition Music Award Best Male Artist of the Year 2008 *Nine Entertain Favorite Artist of the Year 2009 *OOPS! Magazine Award Favorite Presenter of the Year 2009 *TV Inside Award "Hottest Male Artist" of the Year 2009 *Outstanding Youth Award 2009 *Grateful Son Award 2009 *Diamond in the Music Award Best Song Lyric "7 Days of my Loneliness" of the Year 2009 *DOW-KRA-JAI Hottest Male Presenter of the Year 2009 *Star Entertainment Awards (2009); Best Male Singer por "Hug Bie" Album Curiosidades *'Familia:' Una hermana mayor. *'Educación:' Ingeniería en la Universidad Tecnológica King Mongkut de Thonburi. Galería 2_2.jpg 2_5.jpg bie2.jpg bie-the-star-thailand.jpg 1683536806.jpg bie1vm6.jpg Categoría:TLCantante Categoría:TLActor Categoría:GMM GRAMMY